Vendors of some prepared food products allow customers to order their products using electronic devices, such as computers, mobile telephones, and the like. Generally, the systems available involve providing a menu to the customer on a display and allowing the customer to select items of interest. The interfaces used in such systems may simply involve displaying word lists of the menu of food items available, and allowing customers to check boxes adjacent the items of interest. Some systems may provide a visual image of menu items, but generally such images are merely examples and do not actually reflect the customer's order.
Accordingly, systems and methods for ordering prepared food products that provide an enhanced visual experience would be useful.